


Shall We Get To Work?

by Esperata



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Episode: s04e14 Reunion, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: At some point between Oswald setting Riddler free and his returning the favour, Ed had to learn about Martín and what he means to Penguin. This is my version of that scene.





	Shall We Get To Work?

“Shall we get to work?”

The sheer giddy joy Oswald felt as he laughed with his friend again, as if none of their painful past had happened, blinded him momentarily. Then he felt Riddler tug at his arm and froze as he realized the intention was to break him out _now_. He’d been so anxious about whether Ed would get his message, whether Riddler would in fact come, whether his scheme would work, that he really hadn’t considered the plan any further than that.

“Wait.” He pulled back against the insistent grip. “There’s something you need to do for me first.”

Riddler gave him a puzzled look, the smile from their shared laughter still softening his face.

“Can’t it wait until we’re out of here?”

“No.” Oswald freed his arm with reluctance but determination and took a step back. “It’s crucial to our escape.”

His choice of the word ‘our’ was quite deliberate. He was well aware that Ed might instead choose to never come back for Oswald but he hoped the man still had a sense of debts owed. Reminding him that Oswald had fulfilled his side of the bargain should be enough to compel him to uphold his end of the deal.

“Fine,” Riddler huffed. “What is it?”

Some of the tension melted from Oswald’s shoulders.

“I need you to rescue someone. Sofia Falcone is holding them hostage to ensure my compliance. I can’t break out until I know he’s safe.”

Riddler was smiling again but with a confused frown, almost as if he expected this to be the set up for a joke.

“You… you’re staying here to prevent someone being hurt?”

“Yes.”

“Who? The only people I’d have expected you to care that much about were your parents and they’re both dead.”

Oswald couldn’t help but cast him a bemused smile.

“I think you’re forgetting someone else near to me from that list. Someone I was once willing to die for.”

The smile faded and Riddler’s puzzled frown increased.

“That… You didn’t mean that. And besides, you can’t mean me now.”

“I don’t, no. But for the record, I _would_ have died for you.”

This was met with an insistent shake of the head before Riddler refocused the conversation.

“Who do you need me to rescue? I wasn’t aware anyone else had stolen your affections.”

“Stolen?” Oswald arched an eyebrow. “Stolen from whom Ed?”

Silence fell between them as Ed refused to rise to the bait.

“Either tell me who needs rescuing or the deal is off. And it would help to know what leverage he has,” Riddler added semi-casually.

Oswald rolled his eyes as he realized Ed was just going to ignore his goading. At least he was still seemingly willing to help.

“His name is Martín. He’s an orphan I took under my wing. To my knowledge he has no material value to anyone else, just a great deal of sentimental value to me.”

“Sentimental value,” Riddler repeated blankly. “An orphan?”

“Yes. Oh, and he’s mute. Communicates by writing on a notepad.” He mimed the action in case there was any misunderstanding. Riddler continued to stare at him.

“And he’s not secretly the heir to the Falcone fortune? Or in possession of knowledge that could bring the city to its knees?”

“No. He has curly brown hair, is remarkably smart, and more importantly _loyal_.”

Riddler looked away at the pointed emphasis.

“So you’re truly resisting escape… for an orphan?”

“Yes,” Oswald repeated emphatically. “I love him as if he was my own flesh and blood. I would do anything rather than see any harm come to him.”

Ed turned his gaze back onto Oswald and stared speculatively, as if he were a puzzle that he just couldn’t solve. Oswald threw his hands up in frustration.

“Why is it you _still_ won’t believe I’m _capable_ of love?”

“Because,” Ed started hesitantly. “If you truly do know how to love… then you were right. And I killed the truest love I’ll ever know.” He swallowed painfully. “It would mean I lost my chance at love.”

Oswald’s voice failed him as he looked helplessly at the man he loved, would always love, and wondered if he dared tell him that again. But then Riddler spun away to the door before he could even draw breath to try.

“Wait for my signal. You’ll know it when you see it.”

So saying he strode away down the corridor, not casting even one look back at the man he was leaving behind. Oswald limped painfully to clutch at the bars and stared after the green clad form.

“For such a brilliant man, Edward Nygma, you still manage to be incredibly stupid at times.”


End file.
